


I'll Make You Beg

by rebellious_sheep



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Handcuffs, Smut, dub con but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: One-shot.Elena wakes up to find herself handcuffed and at the mercy of Rebekah.





	I'll Make You Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to stay up until 12 to finish this idk why. Also didn't really proofread~

A lone figure wrapped in shadows stood outside of Elena's house. In a flash, she jumped onto the ledge and into the open window of the brunette's bedroom.

Due to a particularly hot night, Elena tossed and turned, exposing most of her naked body, the sheets only covering part of her torso. Rebekah stared lustily at Elena, trailing a cool hand on her cheek. 

Suddenly, the brunette shifted and slightly spread her legs, revealing her sex. The Original decided to have some fun that would certainly end in their mutual pleasure. She quickly undressed, dropping her clothing haphazardly in a pile on the floor. 

A glint of something shiny caught her eye. She walked over to Elena's closet and picked up a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. 

Hmm, these could definitely come in handy. 

Carefully as to not wake the sleeping girl, the blonde crawled onto the bed. Gently she maneuvered both of the brunette's hands above her head and cuffed them.

Elena stirred at the sound of the cuffs snapping loudly in the otherwise quiet of the night, but she did not wake. Rebekah wondered how anyone could still sleep so soundly. Humans, she rolled her eyes.

In the distance, a lone wolf howled, beckoning members of the pack to join him. 

Oh well, she would be awake soon, Rebekah mused with an lascivious glint in her eye. Bending down, she captured a soft nipple between her lips. She laved it with her tongue and suckled, making it stiffen before switching to the other.

She glanced up at the slumbering figure, whose breaths had become slightly labored. The Original slid down and spread Elena's thighs open, feet flat against the bed. 

The delicious scent of the girl's blood called to her, but with a millennia of practice, it was required little to no restraint. 

Instead, she closed her eyes and inhaled, breathing in the smell of Elena's arousal before gently capturing the brunette's clit between her lips and sucking lightly. 

Elena woke with a start, mouth open and expression contorted with both fear and arousal. The clinks of handcuffs drew her attention and she struggled, trying to break free when she realized that she could not move. 

Elena's breasts jiggled due to her efforts and the blonde momentarily paused her actions, lifting her head to watch them while licking her lips. 

"Hello, darling. Do try to keep still. Wouldn't want you to hurt those pretty hands of yours. Although I do have to say that seeing you struggle makes me very wet." Rebekah purred before resuming her motions, licking and sucking at Elena's core, now glistening with arousal.

"W-what are you doing? L-let me go!" Elena gasped, trying to suppress a moan and control her reactions. 

When Rebekah replied, Elena was ashamed that she mourned the loss of Rebekah's mouth on her center. 

"Why would I do that when it's so fun to tease you, to see you squirm."

"Let me go!" Elena tried to repeat forcefully, but it came out as a moan because Rebekah gave her clit a nibble before dipping her tongue into her entrance. 

The blonde paused again.  
"Would you like me to gag you, darling because that can certainly be arranged." She seemed to contemplate for a moment. 

"On second thought, maybe next time because I want to hear you beg, Elena." 

"Never!" The brunette tried to say forcefully but it came out in a broken plea. 

"We'll see about that."

And then she was sucking her clit. Hard. Waves of pleasure washed over the brunette with every harsh suckle and she moaned. A gush of liquid seeped from Elena's entrance and Rebekah quickly lapped it up before returning to her clit.

Elena attempted to close her legs in a last ditch effort to rebel but it was to no avail. Rebekah's grip on her thighs were iron clad and she pushed them further apart until Elena was fully spread out in front on her, all swollen and wet. 

"I can see and smell how wet you are darling. All for me. I love that you're spread wide open, so helpless. You want to come don't you? Well, all you have to do is say please. " Rebekah's smile was all teeth, her shiny fangs glinting in the moonlight.

Elena shook her head, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would actually give in. 

"It wouldn't be fun if you gave in so quickly anyways. I do love a good challenge, love." The last sentence sounded like a growl. 

With that said, Rebekah lifted the girl's legs onto her shoulders. 

Leaning forward, she teased the brunette's clit around and around, but avoiding direct contact. 

Rebekah tormented her, making her squirm and quiver. The blonde thrust her tongue into Elena's core over and over again until she felt the girl start to stiffen and tremble and then she would stop. A few seconds later she would do it again with her fingers or tongue or both, and bring Elena to the brink of orgasm before stopping. 

Elena was frustrated. She was relieved. She was conflicted. Sweat dripped from her neck down to between her breasts and toward her stomach. 

She didn't want to give in, to see Rebekah's smug face. On the other hand, she so wanted, no needed to come. 

Rebekah was surprised and grudgingly impressed that the brunette had managed so long. But she knew that all human's had their breaking point and she was close to Elena's.  
" I have to admit that you've lasted longer than I expected, darling." The blonde said this while gently rubbing her thumb against Elena's engorged bundle of nerves.

"Stop…this." The brunette breathed. Her body was on fire and every touch stoked the flames higher. 

Her voice was low and throaty, "Stop what, Elena? This?" 

Rebekah rubbed faster. 

"Ohh…" the brunette whimpered, thrashing her head side to side. 

"Or this?"

She ceased the motion with her thumb and swiftly entered two fingers into the brunette. 

Elena closed her eyes tightly and her breaths became labored, a pink flush overtaking her chest. 

"Or maybe this?"

The Original captured the swollen nub between her teeth and scraped them over and over while slowly fucking Elena with her fingers, curling them slightly.

Apparently, that was the last straw. 

"Please!" The brunette sobbed. Once Elena said it, she wanted to take it back but it was too late. 

A sense of triumph filled Rebekah  
and a smirk overtook her face. However, she decided to gloat later and concentrate on giving the girl a mind-blowing orgasm.

The blonde's mouth and hands became a flurry of action, moving in supernatural speeds. She formed a suction around Elena's clit and her fingers began thrusting, hitting all the right spots. Her other hand firmly held that brunette down as her hips bucked wildly. 

When Elena's orgasm hit, it was the most intense painful pleasure she had ever experienced. Her back bowed, she yanked against the cuffs, and bit down on her lip so hard that she drew blood. It was thunderstorms and earthquakes and tsunamis all rolled into one gigantic ball that had suddenly exploded and she didn't know when it would stop or if she wanted it to. The last thing she remembered was someone undoing the cuffs and a tongue licking at the blood on her lip. 

Elena opened her eyes to a feeling of someone softly stroking her hair. She was laying on top of Rebekah's naked chest, blankets pulled up to her shoulders. Their hands were intertwined underneath the covers. 

"Hello, love. I was worried there for a second."

Elena frowned. "How long was I out? You didn't-"

"Only for a couple minutes. It doesn't matter, darling. You can make it up to me tomorrow."

"Wow, that was…" the brunette trailed off in wonderment. 

The blonde smiled,"We'll definitely have to use those cuffs again some other time." 

"Next time, I want to use them on you," Elena pouted. 

"I don't think they'd hold, my love."

"I'll ask Bonnie to enchant them or something. Anyways, if you turn me, you don't have to worry about being gentle. We can get as rough as we want."

Rebekah licked a fang and growled with lust, "Soon, darling. Very soon."


End file.
